Soul Survivor
by AeroZalen
Summary: A story about the trickery of Minato in the sealing. Doing so gives a protective bloodline to Naruto that will eventually overtake him. A Naruto story with slight Soul Eater aspects
1. Soul

**Soul**

It was a normal night, well, normal is a matter of point of view, for most it was a normal night, except those in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, because a demon had just attacked them. The attack had been deterred by the biggest sacrifice a parent could have ever made, not that anyone knew it, besides a select few. Those select few included a man, a man later to be known as the Third Hokage. He had witnessed the feat of a man never before matched being defeated by the demon before he offered up his son to seal the demon into, however, such a feat came at the cost of his life. Not only that but his son would become a pariah for something out of his control. The sheer fact of this tore at the heart of the man. However, after allowing himself a moment to be depressed, he fixed his composure and began fixing his beloved village. First, he ordered ninja find and identify the dead, then inform their relatives. Next, he had told the people that had witnessed the sealing not to mention it to anyone that the hated Kyuubi was sealed into this young boy, even though he knew word would get out eventually.

Finally, he had other ninja begin repairing the village. While they did that, he wrapped the naked boy in a blue blanket that obscured his cheeks, leaving only his bright blue eyes visible, before he took the boy to a hospital and had one of the nurses available to run his vitals to check that he was okay. Trusting the nurse to bring him the results later, he left the room to continue repairing the village.

(2 Hours Later)

The nurse, also a Jounin, after taking a short break to use the bathroom and grab a cup of coffee, had finished running the blonde child's vitals, finding nothing wrong with the child. That finished, the nurse began to wonder who the child was, for the Hokage to bring him in personally. Pulling the blanket away from his face, she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks, before jumping back in defense, cutting her finger in the process.

"Foul demon, you still live! Not only that but you have killed our beloved Hokage and killed many people this night. You have left people homeless and scared for their safety, even though they don't know you yet live! The Hokage must not know that you have this form or else he would have killed you personally! I will kill you myself to protect this village from your reign of terror that shall surely come!" She shrieked, and with that, grabbed up the child and ran to the roof.

Seizing all her strength, she hurled the child into the air and watched over the edge as it fell towards the ground. However, something happened that surprised the Jounin nurse, because as the boy fell, the blue blanket transformed. Starting at the corner, it turned black before spreading over the boy's blanket. As it changed, the nurse turned and ran for the door, fearing for her life. She, however, never made it, as a black figure landed in front of her. A woman clad in a full black cloak, pulled tight over her breasts, and two white bangs hanging either side of her face in the same style as the nurse. The most startling thing however, was the devilish smile plastered on her face as she crouched in front of the door.

Standing in a defensive stance, waiting for the figure to attack, the nurse pulled out a curved kunai. As the figure rose, it disappeared in a burst of pure speed.

"How disgraceful, weapons don't belong in woman's hands. A woman's weapon is her body, something warm, fleshy, and moldable, not cold, metal, and formed." The figure said, appearing behind the nurse, causing her to freeze at the voice, as it was her's. Not able to dodge, she went was bent backwards, as the figure captured her lips before killing her.

The woman began to struggle futilely, as the figure seemed to consume her very soul. Finally, the process was finished, and the figure breathed out a sigh of relief, before sitting down, and opening a pocket in the vast cloak pulled out a sleeping Naruto, blonde hair, blue eyes and all.

"I can feel it in my soul, this boy is the one that contains the being I require." The figure whispered, before pulling the boy to her face, kissing her lips to the black seal on his stomach, exhaling and disappearing into the seal, as the boy fell to landing his familiar blue blanket with the body of the dead nurse not 5 feet away.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I mention that I wanted to start a new story, and here it is. I managed to pump this out in one sitting so let me know what you think about it. Should I have taken more time? Ahh, well, either way, too late now, so with that.**

**AERO CAST TELEPORT**


	2. A Soul's Weapon

**Soul: Weapon**

Naruto: age 12

As he gazed upon the fallen form of his teammate, Sasuke, he felt a sudden thirst for the enemy shinobi's blood. He had felt this feeling before, only one time, or so his Jiji-sama had said, when he was born, that he was discovered with a dead nurse on the roof, that had appeared to be about cast him from the roof to his death. Jiji had said that he hadn't cried in the least, instead grasping the nurses robes, he crawled to her cold, dead neck and bit into it, as if trying to nurse from it.

As he felt the sensation, another one was felt, almost like apprehension, like he was standing in front of a door, knowing that a powerful entity was on the other side, and he could choose to open the door and let it out. Going with the flow, he reached for the doorknob in his mind, before twisting it, blacking out.

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

The figure from 12 years ago, the night in Naruto's memory in particular, gazed out from his room. He had sat patiently through Naruto's life, waiting for the chance to fulfill his duty of protecting the boy. He had witnessed the 8 years of abuse the boy had sustained, being kicked out of multiple foster homes, being malnourished, the worst cases stored separately to protect the boy from the painful memories. As he turned away from the door to search through the filing cabinet located to his left. Finding the appropriate files, he brought them to a desk to conjured itself out of nowhere. Opening the first file, he was immersed in the memory.

Naruto: age 3

Naruto was much to young to understand the horrible crime he had committed, not that anyone suspected him of killing the nurse, after all the coroner had ruled the death by heart attack. Yet, this didn't stop others from trying to kill him, one on this night in particular. A woman walked up to a crib, separate from the others, as if the child inside was infected. The woman picked him up, whispering, "Tonight's your lucky night, someone has come for you, requesting you in particular." Walking back to the front, she handed the child to the family waiting, the paperwork already filed. As they left, the woman hoped with everything she had that the child would be happy.

Once they had reached their home, the family unbundled themselves for tonight was a cold night, before taking the child upstairs. As the mother slept, the father stole away to the baby's room, stanching him up and sprinting down to the basement, which held a table with many vials of colorful liquids all over the place. As he strapped the child down, he pulled a syringe out of his pocket before grabbing one of the vials, and filling the syringe with the blue concoction. Snickering, the man whispered,"I just know that some of these drugs could help change lives, making a super soldier, a smart drug, a fertility drug, but this one is my most hopeful one of all, a bloodline serum. Of course, most of these could have horrible harmful side effects, so I can't test them on humans, but you aren't human are you, no, you're a demon!" before plunging the needle into Naruto's neck, eliciting a scream from the child, before his skin began to bubble and his mouth began to froth. As the man stood to his full height of 5 feet, he never noticed the glint in Naruto's eyes, before the needle entered his arm, his neck, and thigh, the liquids being released into his body. His took a step back, screaming, before his head grew to 3 times its size, exploding in a shower of brain matter followed by a whistling sound, and with a loud _squelch_ one could see his crotch grow black and moldy.

"Yes, smart drug, it makes your brain grow, and fertility drug, I think not. It would appear however, that the super soldier drug woks without too horrible of side effects." Naruto said, with a deep voice before picking up the syringe, and filling it one last time with a red liquid before pushing the needle into his arm, pushing the plunger down all the way to insure all the liquid got into his system.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

The man sighed as he closed the file, throwing it back into the cabinet before opening the next one.

Naruto: age 7

Naruto breathed heavily as he ran from the mob that pursued him into an alley behind a bar, cornering him. As one of the people ran forward, he swung a thick bottle of sake at Naruto, clubbing him on the side of his head, the bottle shattering, dousing Naruto in sake. As the clearly drunk figure laughed, he picked up Naruto before throwing him into a trash can filled with sake bottles before dropping the remains of his bottle in as well, before lighting a matching throwing it into the can, then kicking it down the hill, cackling at Naruto's screams as the glass shards dug into his body, the alcohol providing fuel for the flames that seared his skin.

Later that night, the man stumbled into his run down apartment, not noticing the figure sprawled on his couch. As he laid down to sleep he felt a prick on his back, before a burning pain shot through him as he tried to swing his grubby hand at the figure, causing it jump back, moonlight shining on the figure of Naruto before he brought the blade down on the man's neck. "Hey you, fu-" He tried to shout before his whole body went numb with the blow.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't kill you, no, that would be too simplistic. I severed the spinal column, rendering you a paraplegic, but you can still feel pain." Naruto whispered in his ear, before pulling on it until it tore to prove his point. Walking away for a minute, he came back with a can of grease, which he spread on the man. As he finished, he pulled out a match, which he struck, before sticking the end in the man's ear, before turning and jumping out the window, turning as the fire suddenly blazed outward as the man's house was engulfed in a massive fireball.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

That memory was a particularly painful one, but not as much as the last file on the man's desk, proven by the title on the remaining file, "Women"

Naruto: age 12

Naruto had been enrolled in the Ninja Academy for three years now, and his graduation was coming up in 4 weeks. He had been treated to a bowl of ramen, his favorite food ever to exist, by his 'big brother' Iruka-sensei. He was on his way home, when he saw a woman in a dark alley, with two men that were grabbing at her clothes, pulling them off of her. One got behind her, holding her hands so she couldn't run away, fiddling with the fly on his pants to pull them down, while the other had removed his and was fondling the woman's breasts, shoving his 'thing' into her mouth as a makeshift gag.

Running at the two, they saw Naruto coming and leapt away, tossing the woman callously at the approaching boy, who caught her. As he set her back on her feet and began to question her to see if she was okay, she turned and punched him, sending him sprawling into the street, before screaming, "RAPIST!", catching everyone's attention as they saw her state of undress and looked at the blonde boy in the street, before people gave chase to him, before cornering him in a dark alley. Seeing no way out, he crouched into a ball, crying. "Hey, look at the little crap. He was all big and bad when it was one woman, but when someone else steps in, he gets all sobby. Let's see how he likes it!" the same woman as before yelled before cries of "Yeah!" went up.

The next morning, Naruto's body lay in a bloody mess from the previous night, but anyone that might have suspected anything, was immediately given other thoughts as they viewed the scene around him, bodies strewn about like broken toys, some decapitated, other with limbs, and one woman who was stung up by her neck with barbed wire, which was wrapped around Naruto's neck as well, digging into his body.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

The man's closed his eyes before rubbing them as tears streamed from them. Hearing a knocking sound, he turned to see his door opening, practically flying to it; he sprinted out into the sewer system, running along a path only he could see, before diving into a hole in a wall, escaping into the world outside.

(Back on Battlefield)

As he felt the familiar sensation, Naruto bent over backwards, dodging as Haku flew by. Reaching up a second time, his hand grasped Haku's neck. Cocking his fist back, he swung, striking Haku, sending him flying back through the ice mirror, cracking his mask. Landing on his feet, he burst from the cloud of smoke that appeared due to the impact, grabbing Haku's neck, before spinning around, throwing the young boy away.

Walking over to the downed body, 'Naruto' stood over him, before bending down, placing his lips on the young boy's, opening them. He practically moaned as the essence leaked into his mouth. Standing back up, he pulled his sleeve across his mouth, wiping off the saliva exchanged between the two before sitting down, holding Haku's growing cold hand, then turning towards his team leader, Kakashi as he prepared to finish off his opponent with his signature move, Lightning Cutter, the upgraded level attack to his Chidori, which involved gathering lightning nature chakra into his hand, until it became dense enough to make a sound similar to a thousand birds chirping, hence the name.

As he started to thrust his lightning encased hand through his opponent, a swordsman named Zabuza, an arrow sprouted from the ground in front of him, causing him to stab his shoulder instead of his target, Zabuza's heart. Turning towards the shooter, his eyes met a multitude of mercenaries, with a short, bald man in front, the cause of this country's decline. His name was Gato, the president of a shipping company; he had taken over the small island of Wave Country, and the hirer of Zabuza and his partner, Haku.

"Really, you couldn't manage to take out even one of them, not only that, but your buddy got killed. Oh well, this won't stop my plans at all, I planned to take all of you out after the fight to avoid paying you, but I guess your legendary skills were an exaggeration." Gato taunted, before slamming his cane into the surface of the battle field, a bridge.

"Haha, I guess our fight is over now, Sharingan Kakashi, now that we are fighting the same fight. Stay out of this, it's my fight to fight, I have to avenge Haku's death. I won't blame your student, after all, they were enemies, but Gato…He planned all along to kill Haku, and something that disgusting can't go unpunished." Zabuza grunted out, before picking up a kunai with his foot, before flipping it into the air, and catching it in his mouth. Running low, he dodged left and right, avoiding the incoming arrows, running into the group slinging his head around like an animal, slashing exposed necks when they presented themselves, before a path opened up in the group, straight to Gato, who Zabuza plunged the kunai into his neck.

"You want a real demon, I'll give you one, you filthy piece of crap!" Zabuza said, spinning around and kicking Gato off the bridge. Turning back towards Haku, Zabuza slowly walked over to his body, laying down next to him, to spend his finally moments next to the boy that gave up everything for his dream. Placing his lips next to Haku's ears, he whispered, "Thank you, I'm sorry that it was all for nothing. I can only hope that you will enjoy heaven alone, because I'm headed for a different place." Feeling a wet sensation, he opened his closed eyes, and felt tears leaking out of them, before Haku's body turned on his lips rested against Zabuza's, his essence flowing into Haku's. Hearing Naruto whispering, he trained his ears towards him. "I can fix that problem, with this, you will always be together." And with that, Zabuza died, a blue trickle of some liquid flowing across Haku's body, up Naruto's arm, and into his mouth, before he blinked and woke back up, completely unaware of his takeover.

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

The man blinked, before falling backwards into his rolly chair, which he pushed off towards the kitchen; Rolling towards the pantry, he stopped in front of the fridge, opening it up and taking out a couple of green pills. _Your death was not for naught, Zabuza, I promise you, I will do whatever I must to fulfill your dream, and avenge Haku's death._

**A/N: So, what you thinking? I had a very special reason for a certain part of this chapter. Sexual abuse and abuse are not laughing matters, they are real and could happen to anybody, even me or you. Over 10,000 cases happen daily that aren't reported until at least 5 years later. Don't be one of those cases, stand up for yourself, and others by reporting abuse and sexual abuse.**


	3. Emmergence

**Soul: Emergence**

Naruto opened his eyes, his memory a bit sketch still as he looked around. Dark cave walls presented themselves to him as he ran through the known facts first.

(Naruto: Flashback)

_Naruto's team had returned from their mission to Wave, which resulted in the death of Haku and Zabuza, after Sasuke had made a full recovery, his wounds being close to superficial, Haku only putting him in a near death state. Upon returning, Kakashi had informed them that he had decided to enroll them in the Chunin Exam, an exam all Nin must take in order to advance to the next step up. The exam would consist of three separate portions, first a written exam, which was under Ibiki, a member of the Torture and Interrogation Unit. The test had ten questions, Naruto not knowing the first 9, he was positive that he would fail, and drag his team down with him. But, Kami must have been in a good mood that morning because the final question was an all-or-nothing question, which Naruto passed. The next portion was The Forest of Death; lead by a psychotic female ninja, named Anko, who was the former apprentice of Orochimaru, a traitor to the Village. The purpose for this portion was to gather a scroll from an opposing team, then reach the central tower within 5 days. Naruto had entered The Forest of Death with his two teammates, Sakura and Sasuke. They had went about a half a day before they were ambushed, Naruto was separated at first before finally arriving just in time to save Sasuke, who was about to die. That was the last thing he remembered, before blacking out, feeling a similar feeling to that one from Wave._

(Naruto: Present)

Shaking his head to try and clear away the cobwebs, before pushing himself to his feet, before falling back down, retching up the contents of his stomach, which was nothing. Hearing a commotion outside, he forced his retching to stop, before stumbling forwards to the entrance which seemed to stretch further forward, the closer he came. Hearing a scream of pain, he reached out his hand, grasping the mouth of the cave, pulling himself out into the light. The sight in front of him however, was less than pleasant. Sasuke, his body covered in black markings, was behind a nin from the new Village of Sound, grasping his wrists, with his foot planted on his back, pushing him forwards, dislocating his arms. A maniacal grin was on his face, his eyes wide in glee. Crying out, Sakura rushed to him, hugging him close to her body as he dropped the injured Oto nin.

"Please stop this Sasuke, come back to me! I'll give you whatever you want if you just come back." Sakura screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks. It tore Naruto's heart, hearing his long time crush begging to his eternal rival/brother, Sasuke, her crush. It never occurred to him that maybe that's what created their bond, Naruto competing with Sasuke for Sakura's affections.

Turning to face her, Sasuke's grin faltered before he fell to his knees, the black markings retracting into a seal of some sort on his neck. The three Oto nin rushing away, dropping their scroll in the process, which Naruto stumbled over to collect, finally noticing the scattered bodies of his friends, apparently beat by the three Oto nin.

(Naruto: 3 Days Later)

Naruto sighed in relief, finally arriving at the tower; they were given a one hour break to let any other stragglers trickle in. After having helped his friends up and recuperate, and teaming up with another Konoha nin named Kabuto, who seemed slightly strange, he was beat. Flopping down on his bed, he drifted asleep, completely unaware of the battle happening nearby.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

The figure from before was leaned back in his chair, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He had witnessed the missing pieces in Naruto's memory, from observing from his location as the demon fox made its presence known by taking over Naruto's body. Holding back the massive snake Orochimaru had summoned to kill Sasuke, or so he thought, with his natural strength supplemented by the demon fox's chakra, Naruto then preceded to attack Orochimaru. Even with the help of a demon, the Genin was no match for the Sannin, a title given to only three in history. Orochimaru had gotten inside of his guard, and using a powerful seal, suppressed the demon fox's influence, causing Naruto to fall unconscious before Orochimaru left. What Orochimaru was unaware of, was that the new seal disrupted the older one, allowing the man free reign of Naruto's mindscape, as well as allowing him to roam to whatever portion he wished. This new advantage was the reason for the man's plan, he was going to find the demon and kill him.

Standing, he grasped the arms of his chair, before smashing it against the wall, before bending down to pick up a wooden stake left behind. Striding towards the door, it opened for him as he walked out into the sewer before heading towards his goal, the demon's cage room. Arriving within seconds, he strode straight up to the cage before throwing the wooden stake at the piece of paper than served as the seal. Rushing forwards, the man was forced to leap to the side to avoid the massive paw that swung at him.

"What is going on?" The demon roared, before striding out of his cage into the man's sight. Massive, broad set shoulders were covered in orange fur. The fox about the size of half a football field, with a long snout, and sharp canines visible outside of his mouth, saliva drooling out of his mouth. Nine massive tails streamed behind him, thrashing around. "Oh well, I don't care, as long as I'm free!" He still roared.

"Free, you will never be free, because I intended to dispose of you; demon, and then, I will find _him!_" The man yelled above the panting of the great beast, before tensing as a wave of venomous killing intent swept over him, pushing him down on one knee.

"Dispose, of me? You don't know who you're dealing with obviously! I'm the great and mighty Nine Tails, the Kyuubi, the most powerful being that exists! I can't be killed, not by some pitiful weakling like you!" Kyuubi roared back, a massive paw already on its way to kill the man, who managed to roll to the side to dodge.

"Kill, who said anything about killing you? I said dispose!" The man said, before throwing the stake of wood into the air, making some hand seals before it multiplied into 12 massive stakes, which dropped down, pinning the fox's tails to the ground, 2 going into his paws, the final one piecing his hindquarters.

"You, how do you know that jutsu, you can't be him!" The demon roared, preparing his next move, red and blue balls gathering into a black sphere in his mouth, which he launched at the man, who simply outstretched his hand, a wall appearing in front of him, stopping the attack dead.

"You, you stopped my Bijuu Dahma, that is the ultimate attack of Bijuu, demons like me. You can't be human, only someone of godly status could stop that attack! Just who are you?!" Kyuubi roared, fear evident in his eyes.

"Number 1, I never said I was human. Number two, I am not a god, I'm not quite sure what I am anymore, and I have forgotten after all these years. All I can remember is my quest to find and capture _him_! If I dispose of you, I assume he will come out." The man whispered, striding toward the downed form of Kyuubi, before sitting in front of his snout, placing his lips against the demon's, he performed his usual task, the great demon screaming. Having finished his task, the man rose, looking around expecting his target to appear out of nowhere now. No one appearing, the man became angered, before turning and retching black goo on the floor, which quickly took form. That form being the man that he was hunting for, before a black portal appeared, with an arm extending to reach the goo figure, the rosary beads on the arm wrapping around the figure, pulling him into the portal.

"Nooo! I won't lose him now! Not after all these years, I will get you to pay up on our deal!" The man screamed, searing the image of the arm that had stolen his victory.

Feeling a pull from the outside world, he gazed at it through Naruto's eyes. "So, he's in a fight with his friend Kiba, the dog boy. It would appear that it isn't a serious fight, just a preliminary fight, still if Naruto were to lose here, no, he will be okay. Sure it would break his spirits, but he would grow back stronger than ever, and now that the Kyuubi is out of the picture, he will have a greater life." The man said to himself, before walking toward the door, to return to his room. Hearing a sound, he turned towards a room he passed, and opening the door found a small prone Naruto sobbing, saying the same thing over and over, "Why, why do they call me a demon?" The figure of Naruto sobbed, before drawing a kunai from his pocket, and stabbed himself in the thigh, the wound bleeding freely. The man was startled by this show of want to die, before he rushed over to Naruto, who was almost dead already. Bending down, he kissed the forehead of the dead appearing Naruto, before standing once again.

Falling back, he remembered a part of himself, the part that sought to protect Naruto. Shaking his head clear, he broke into a furious sprint, right by his door, reaching inside; he grasped the handle of something, before pulling it with him. Leaping through the air, he swung his weapon down, splitting the air into a crack, which he flew through.

(Naruto: Arena: Several Minutes Previous)

Naruto was crouched, focusing on _that_ feeling, hoping he could call it out, without the anger. He had come into this fight expecting to win it, but all he had managed to accomplish was getting smacked around by Kiba and Akamaru, who now stood away from him. He had bragged that he had a trump card all along, but now that it was crunch time, he was beginning to get worried.

"Hey, Naruto, I hope your ready to finish this because here I come. Ha, you tried bluffing your way out but I won't fall for that trick. You'll never be good enough to beat me; all you can do is fail, because you are the Dead Last. You're nothing but a demon, just like everyone says!" Kiba said, before charging at Naruto, who had frozen up. _Demon, no, I'm not a demon, I'm Naruto, I may be Dead Last, but I'm not a demon! Haha, now I'm angry, let's try this again! _Gathering all his chakra into the seal, he imagined the door opening. Surprised, he felt all the chakra leave the seal and relocate at his head.

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, could only look on in disapproval; he had witnessed Naruto's fight with Orochimaru, but before he could step in it was over with the Kyuubi being sealed back up. "He's trying to draw out the Kyuubi's chakra, a powerful move, but both reckless and useless. He can't control the demon yet so it would go on a rampage, and with Orochimaru's seal still active, Naruto cannot access the demon fox's chakra. He has lost." He muttered under his breath, before sitting down, preparing himself for the next fight.

But, it was not to be, as Kiba neared Naruto, Naruto let out a great scream, before an explosion occurred. Everyone was watching with baited breath, but no more so than Sarutobi, who was filled with a wide range of emotions. As the smoke cleared, a still standing Kiba was seen, while across from him, a black cloaked form that was Naruto was seen, lying down, most likely unconscious.

The judge leapt down into the arena, and looking at both people, shouted loudly, so all could hear. "The winner is-!" he started before leaping back up into the walkway that surrounded the arena, for the people that weren't currently competing to stand and watch, to dodge a scythe. "SHUT UP!" came the loud order from the now standing cloaked figure, who through back his hood, causing everyone to take a deep intake of breath.

Before them, standing on what one could assume was his scythe, was Naruto, or more correctly, someone who looked like Naruto, yet looked like so much more. Electric blue hair, with golden eyes the color of sunshine. His face was gaunt, like a warrior's, while his golden eyes held such warmth, that some of the girl blushed, thinking, "_He's cute. Can this really be Naruto?_"

Hoping off of his scythe, the man pulled it with him, as he landed in the middle of the field. However, before he fully grasped his surroundings, he was thrown towards a wall by a spinning Kiba. "That all you got? Changing your hair color and picking up a scythe won't bring you victory!" Kiba shouted, before the cold point of the man's scythe made itself known on his neck. "Really, I thought you would be running back to that mother of yours, you son of a bit-." The man said, before swinging his scythe in a lazy backwards motion, barely tapping Akamaru in Kiba-forme, yet he still flew across the arena, slamming against the solid concrete walls.

Jumping back to avoid Kiba's strike, he began reciting information as if reading a report." Kiba Inuzuka, male, age 13, member of the Inuzuka clan, a clan that has canines as partners, Inuzuka's have become more animal-like through this process, with elongated nails, and fangs, with an enhanced sense of smell, and run on four legs, partner is Akamaru, a white puppy." The man recited, all the while dodging Kiba's strikes. Once he had finished, he leapt into the air, swinging his scythe with all his considerable strength, sending a slicing wave of some energy at Kiba, who couldn't react in time.

Closing his eyes, he was surprised to feel an impact in his side, pushing him out of the way. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Akamaru, all bloodied, being hit with the attack in Kiba's place, before blood erupted from his body, before his body separated, as he fell to the ground dead. Not able to think clearly after witnessing his partner's death, Kiba charged at the man, who simply swung his scythe, sending Kiba flying towards the wall, then the man as he appeared in front of him. Slamming the butt of the handle into his stomach, he drove all the air out of Kiba's body, knocking him unconscious. Standing over Kiba's now bloodied form; the man raised his scythe to deal the death blow out, before Kiba disappeared. The man recognized it as a Genjutsu almost immediately, dispelling it as he turned to face his intruder, a woman wearing a dress that appeared to be made of bandages, who threw Kiba up on to the platform.

"well, then, guess I get to keep fighting, huh?" He asked sarcastically

**A/N: So, what'chu think? I tried to do a good job on it, because this will be all you hear from for a while, unless you are a member of my other writing site, WattPad. I uploaded my other story there, plus this one, but with different names, and another that isn't a FanFiction. My user name is AeroJasterZalen, or something of those three names, just a different order. Also, if you go to that site, please follow my friend, but don't tell her I sent you. Her name is Cyle101, and my other friend is Cind3r3llaaa. They don't write stories like I do, but I like them all the same, considering I'm telling you about them in a ****_different_**** sites story upload. Have a nice day.**


	4. Identity

**Soul: Identity**

"The match is over, Naruto!" Kurenai yelled, her body set to react should he keep fighting.

"Really, I haven't heard the ref call it yet, so therefore I will keep fighting." The man retorted before charging.

As the man charged at Kurenai, swinging his scythe around; he was forced to jump back to avoid the downward kick by Might Guy, Lee, Tenten, and Neji's sensei, who recoiled back, landing next to Kurenai.

Dropping the blade of his weapon into the ground to slow himself, the man smirk before reciting more info. "Kurenai Yuuhi and Might Guy, Jounin, and specialist in Genjutsu and Taijutsu, respectively. I think I can handle you." He said before charging back at the pair, who took up fighting stances.

However, before he could get very far, the man stumbled, dropping his weapon, before clutching his head. "Ouch, what the crap happened?" The man said, blinking his eyes to clear away any debris before reaching down and grabbing his scythe again.

As the pair of Jounin looked at the strange man, they noticed that his appearance had changed, two ears had sprouted in place of his others, and his whisker marks seemed to lift off his cheeks. Perhaps the most disturbing thing though was the furry tail now behind him, sprouted from the man's lower back region, which frightened most of the Konoha residents in the room.

Returning to his feet, the man rolled his neck before swinging the scythe in a wide arc, popping several of the bones in his back, to help release the tension in his body. "Ahh, that feels much better. Yip!" The man purred, opening his eyes at the strange noise. "Why did I just yip?" The man mumbled to himself before his eyes widened in anger. "That stupid dog! It's working with the Kyuubi to make me more canine-like." The man finished before charging once again at Kurenai.

However, Gai appeared in his blind spot, a kick sending him flying towards the wall, his scythe clattering across the floor with the man still grasping the chain that was interconnected with the scythe. Rotating his body, the man pulled the chain, sending the scythe in an arc to block Gai's follow up strike.

Reacting quickly, the man pulled the scythe towards himself, before throwing it at the wall 5 feet away and pulling himself towards it with the chain, barely dodging the fireball that still singed him. Using the same momentum, the man grabbed the hilt of his weapon before swinging it, sending out another wave of energy as the now 3 Jounin dodged.

"Haha, Kakashi-sensei, is this any way to treat your student?" The man asked, his breathing slightly heavier than before.

"Whoever you are, you're not Naruto." Kakashi answered, before making the hand seals for another attack.

"well, I suppose you're right there, I'm not Naruto, more like, a representation of the being tasked with retrieving the being that reneged on our deal. But, that's a story for another time, for now, I'll return to my home and let you worry about Naruto." The man said, making a release seal. "KAI" The man shouted, nothing happening.

Opening his eyes, he wondered why he couldn't return back in to the seal. _For that to happen, Naruto would have to be de-. I kissed him didn't I? Crap, should've remembered, don't kiss anybody unless I need their soul. Just great, I had one task, to retrieve the being inside Naruto, and now… that man isn't their anymore, so protecting Naruto is no longer my objective, it's okay that I consumed his soul and took his power. _The man thought, before opening his eyes in glee before the fireball enveloped him.

_Cough, cough_. "Grand, I finally rid myself of him, and now people are out for my blood. Just great, now then, let's recount my souls. That nurse, Haku, Zabuza, Kyuubi, Naruto, and the dog. Okay, Kyuubi and the dog gave me this makeover, the nurse gave me the ability to use medical jutsu, and Zabuza gave me this cool blade, Haku gave me, ice? Naruto gave me, stamina and his favorite jutsu! So let's see what I can really do." The man said, before making a one-handed seal and an ice mirror formed in the air.

Jumping into the mirror, he found himself now behind the Jounin, who were noticing the lack of a body. Leaping out, the man made the unique cross seal, before splitting into several scythe wielding maniacs.

Reacting quickly, Gai ducked under one of the swings before planting his fist in a clone's gut, dispelling it then swinging his leg to block another's swing. Kakashi was throwing kunai and shurikan left and right dispelling the most of any of the three. Kurenai cast a mass Genjutsu, trapping a number of the group long enough for either Gai or Kakashi to dispel them.

Finally whittling the number down to five, a massive cloud of smoke was left from all the clones dispelling. Knowing that fighting an enemy blind was practically asking for trouble the group settled back into fighting stances. As the cloud slowly inched closer, the trio was saved by a gust of wind from Asuma, who jumped down to join the group after returning from using the restroom.

Once the smoke was blown away, they saw a lone man trying to use the smoke as a cover, and now that his cover was gone, he launched into a series of seals before calling out the name of his attack, "**Chakra Scalpel**" before charging into the four.

Ducking low to avoid a **Leaf Hurricane** from Gai, the man slid across the floor, shrugging the scythe on to his back to block the kunai thrown, before engaging Kakashi. Aiming first for his thigh, Kakashi leapt over the blow, and then countering with a kunai, thrust it at the man, causing him to dispelling smoke like the others.

"Well, looks like this might actually be fun." The man said, despite fuming internally. _Okay, keep calm. I'm facing four Jounin at once; there are several other Jounin in the building, not including a Kage. Maybe if I had some more training, I might could go for these odds, but as it is, I don't have the necessary skills to take on the whole of the Leaf at the moment. I could really use some skills other than swinging a scythe; I have no Genjutsu skills, little Ninjutsu skills limited to Water and Ice, and no water here. My two main skills are Taijutsu, which is about mid-Chunin level, and Kenjutsu, or Bojutsu. As far as Ninjutsu goes, Wind might be nice, sure Haku had Wind, but it seems she never trained with it, only Water and Ice. So, three choices, try to kill Asuma, a Jounin, backed up by three more Jounin, and son of the Third Hokage, try to reach that Temari chick, or try to flee the scene and run to Suna .So, Suna it is. Next, what to do about this Naruto problem, I'm not him, and I sure ain't about to be called Fishcake, so I need a name for myself. _The man thought before coming up with an idea.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight with you. I'm going to run, and you can't stop me." The man said, turning back towards the wall behind him. "One of you come here and help me, you other two distract them and hold them back for as long as you can." The man said again as one of the clones walked up next to him, and other two engaged the enemy. Whispering his order into the clone's ear, he saw him smile before **Henge**ing into another scythe.

Grasping both scythes, he began flipping around swinging the scythes, sending wave after wave of the energy into the wall, which slowly began cracking under the repeated duress. Finally with a great heave, he cart wheeled in mid-air, bringing the scythes down together, ripping through the wall before he sprinted out, running off into The Forest of Death. _One month, that will be when the finals are, in one month, I'll return, so I hope the leaf is ready for me!_ The man thought as he barreled through the forest, dicing up anything that stood in his path.

**A/N: So, what did you think for Chapter 4, I don't particularly like it, just because it was more of a bridging chap, but the next few will be better hopefully. Just so you can feel more in with it, do you think I should give the man the Magnetism bloodline? Also, could some tell me what it would be, Bojutsu or Kenjutsu. Anyways, have a good day.**


End file.
